What is this thing hanging around my neck?
by Flinchy
Summary: I have no clue how to summerize this.
1. It begins

I have no clue why I wrote this. Oh yea, I was told to do this in a dream I had last night. Soooo, I don't care if you read this, flame me, praise me, I couldn't care less, in fact I'll probably never even read this again.  
  
  
  
I walked solemnly down the muddy path. The hood of my green shirt was down and cold rain spattered my neck and face. My feet were cold and wet from trudging through the puddles, but I didn't really care. My gaze never lifted from the ground, I was scared to look up. Not the kind of scared that comes when I feel the heat of a cruel ruthless beasts breath on my face, this was a fear of returning to reality. The cold, lifeless rain dripped from my dark hair, mingling with the tears on my face. I was shaken from my state of depressed, non-being by a hand. He. . . he was trying to comfort me. . . I looked up at his face, a single tear falling from my eye, meeting his hand. . .  
  
  
  
There, I'm done. I don't care what anyone thinks of this. I wrote it in a state of insomnia induced depression, and you probably have no clue what it means, but I do!!! 


	2. Danger

I had yet another dream a few minutes ago and felt really weird so I wrote it to have it stop torturing me. Oh, and to Talking Hawk, I tried to email you so I could explain it but it said that you don't have a yahoo account or something. And thanks to CrystalHorse72 or something like that also. I got on and tried to do this story and I saw that I had two reviews!!! I seriously figured I'd get none if I even ever looked at this again. Anyhoo, the clearing of my subconscious.  
  
I awoke warm on the outside, but cold on the inside. I stood up, wincing on my frigid muscles. A chill slithered up my back as I viewed the sky. The moon was no longer silver, but vermilion. I. . .I could sense things I did not understand were lurking, crawling, in the calm haven of the night.  
  
"I sense it too." He said. I hadn't noticed him come up until now. Yet somehow his words struck happiness and fright at the same time in my heart. "You sense it also, do you not?" I nodded and answered quietly.  
  
"The calm before the storm."  
  
And we stood silently, my midnight black eyes meeting with his twilight blue ones. Our ears both alert for any sound in the silent calm. Suddenly he heard something before it reached my ears. He grasped me around the middle, pulling back into a hollow tree, dead many seasons ago. I sensed his fingers reaching for his bow and setting it taunt with an arrow, his arms still around me. We stayed, silent, while countless minutes slipped by. It was then I drifted back into my realm of dreaming, his arms shielding me from whatever danger lurked unseen in the midnight darkness.  
  
Remember, this is a dream of mine and, no, is not slashy, so you can all rest easily tonight. 


	3. Remember

Finally, I got a dream up. It took so long, but then again I have like three other ones I'm trying to write. Ok I'm going to write this before I forget.  
  
I layed on the bed half covered in a blanket, my top half exposed to the night air. I sighed trying to recall the past. What had happened, I. . . I couldn't remember. I think I was in Rivendell, and I was wounded. A dull pain flowed through my veins as I touched my bandaged side. An arrow of a past battle I could not recall had flew close to my side, too close. . . Suddenly I blinked and my room came into focus once more. I heard light footsteps by my door. Then a figure walked into my room and came to rest by the side of my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed lightly, and I sat up the best I could. He put his arm out and kept me from rising.  
  
"You are injured. Not only on the outside though." How he knew. . .I never figured out, but it was true. My heart ached. A pain like no other. Dwarfing the pain in my side to nothing. He wrapped his arms around me, not causing the least bit of pain to my side, yet healing my heart. A faint silvery tear fell from my eye and time seemed to stop.  
  
Minutes, hours, seemingly countless time passed by us. I fell asleep protected by him in the unpassing time.  
  
Sorry if this stinks or if it has about six hundred spelling mistakes, but its really late!!! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers, because this wouldn't have gotten very far past the first chapter. Oh wait, yes it would because I'M FRIKKING PARANOID!!! Not that it's a bad thing. . . 


	4. Fear

I changed the rating because of some words that little ears shouldn't hear. Anyway, just got the crud scared out of me by another dream. REALLY scary. That's why I'm not going to describe the 'things' I saw. Umm, we'll just call them. . .images.  
  
As I walked through the forest I put my hands behind my head and relaxed in the serenity of the calm night. I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm night air. I looked up at the treetops where next to no stars were visible through the thick foliage. I closed my eyes once again, enjoying this moment of peace. Then it happened. Images, horrifying images, flashing through my mind. I gasped and screamed at the same time, stumbling backwards, tripping over a root and falling backwards into a hornbeam. I slid to the ground, tears flowing from my eyes. The images were horrible. Worse than anything you could ever imagine. I made little sobbing noises, being tortured by these images.  
  
He must've heard me, for he knelt down in front of me, a look of concern on his face. He lifted me up and waited until I could stand. I started walking again, silent tears falling down my face. He put his arms around my shoulders, and whispered in his own language over and over to me that I was going to be ok. Eventually my tears stopped, the images started to fade. My sense of feeling returned, and I could feel his arms protecting me from my intangible enemies. His voice comforting me, returning me to the calm haven of the night. The warmth he provided to shelter me from unseen blizzards.  
  
I had returned from my mind, the images from the gates of hell.  
  
I think that was the longest dream I've ever done. It was difficult to write because I keep hitting the wrong buttons. Nonetheless I still got it up. 


	5. There is

Another dream. Wow, I'm getting these up a lot. I have no clue what else to say, except I probably won't have much more of these within the next week because I have the flu and I'll be hallucinating for almost all week until I get better. *Shudders* I hate the flu.  
  
I lay on the cold ground shivering. The cold pierced my skin, chilling my bones. I was numb in my ears and no one else was very happy about the cold either. If I lay on my side will I be warmer? I wondered absentmindedly. I curled up at the foot of a tree trying to not let the cold get the best of me. Don't cry, it'll pass, you'll be warm soon. I coaxed myself. It was all I could do to keep myself from crying. The night was clear, with nothing to keep what little heat had came during the day in. The heavens mocked us, just looking at the stars made me shiver even worse.  
  
I accidentally let a cold tear slide down my cheek. I reached up to brush it away, but I never got to my cheek. I looked up and saw him, his hand resting on my cheek. He knelt down next to me and eventually was sitting beside me. I felt a shiver pass between his shoulder and mine. It was my turn to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He slid his arms around me and in turn pulled me to his body. We sat huddled together, braving the cold. I nestled my head close to his chest, feeling his warmth spread through me. The warmth I felt though, wasn't only body heat, something else was there. . .  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me? Will I shake this off, pretend it's all ok? That there's someone out there who feels just like me? There is. -Boxcar Racer, There is.  
  
I think that quote fits in nicely with how I'm feeling in this chapter. It's actually a really good song that happens to be one of my favorites. 


	6. Fire

Finally, a dream. Haven't had one in like two weeks. Oh well, anyhoo, I'm positive this is not slash! Are you questioning the fact that this person is a girl? How rude. . .  
  
I yawned. I suddenly became aware of everything once more. My eyes scanned the horizon in awe. I sat on the edge of a cliff, my legs drawn up to my chest. The hills beyond were beautiful, it was as if everything had set on fire. The Autumn leaves, wreathed in golden light from the setting sun. . . I could've sat there for an eternity. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. When I opened my eyes ince more he was sitting beside me. So we sat, unaware of time, frozen in the setting sun, an eternity could've passed us by.  
  
Weheee! Another dream! Oh, and Piper, I hope this might've made you feel a little better. Maybe. 


	7. Darkness

That was weird. I had another dream about two hours after writing the last chapter. And I'm really tired.  
  
I sat at the foot of a tree, my face in my hands. I had no clue how long I'd sat there. I didn't care. Guilt ripped at my heart, far more painful than any weapon. I slowly became aware of the damp tears wetting my palms. The dark, starless night provided no solace. I wanted to remain there forever, I didn't want to face the world. I started to cry harder. I could feel my body trembling with sobs. I gritted my teeth, tensed my muscles. Then, I felt a hand rest lightly on my back. I looked up, tears blinding most of my vision, but I saw him, his face concerned and sorrowful. He knelt down in front of me and I broke down in his arms, sobs racking my body. I knew he would do anything to console me, it hurt him to see me like this. I knew that I must be strong. I pulled back from his embrace and let one final tear, full of sorrow, slide down my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed my tear away. I let out a long sigh, I would be strong, I had to.  
  
Carry me away, I need your strength to get me through this. Dare to believe, for one last time. And then I'll let the darkness cover me, deny everything. Slowly walk away, to breathe again. On my own. -Disturbed, Darkness. Oh, I love that song. I believe that's what inspired this chapter. 


	8. Depression

Sorry, this one isn't a dream. It was drawn from the depression I get after a dance. . .  
  
I sat in the woods, trying not to cry. I drew a long shuddering breath and knew I couldn't hold back any more. I cried silently, wishing for nothing more than to have sleep overcome me. . .to release me from my depression, if only until dawn. I wished. . .for some way to lessen the pain. . . My wish passed into reality. I saw him kneeling in front of me, his eyes meeting mine. It seemed as though time itself had frozen, then, one single tear slipped down my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and I broke down in his arms. I had no control over my tears, so he held me, as if he'd never let go. As I thought of this, I cried even harder, my body shaking with sobs. Slowly I started to stop crying. . . I felt a little better. The feeling of having another body in your arms. . .he knew how I felt. . . I loved him for that. Yet he still held me, through the night, until I finally slept, still in his arms.  
  
*sad sigh* how can people be so mean that I write this. . . Oh, I just realized, if these seem really depressive-like, sorry, depression is usually what provokes these dreams. 


	9. Bloodred tears

Thank you so much for all the kind words and hugs. I'm not depressed, I just get sad sometimes, you know? Hmm, I don't think many people are going to believe me after this chapter. . . Odd, isn't it? This all started out from a story with maybe 150 words. . .  
  
I sat on the hilltop. The scene laid out before my eyes was more horrible than you could imagine. The black mare I was riding shifted uneasily beneath me. I stroked her neck knowing she felt the same as me. Everything looked gray and burnt. The scene where the battle had taken place was strewn with weapons and bodies. I lifted my eyes from the scene and looked at the remaining warriors, not even all warriors, some like me just pulled into battle. Some were looking away, some giving a small prayer for their fallen comrades. Then, one strangled cry escaped my lips.  
  
"Why"  
  
I heard hoof steps behind me, and saw him riding up on his charcoal gray stallion. I looked into his eyes, he felt the same as me. I looked from soldier to soldier, each one's eyes mirroring how I felt. War was the most horrible weapon imaginable. It ripped through anyone who still had the faintest shred of good left in them. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help myself. A few silent tears slid down my cheek, running through cuts and blood, turning them an eerie reddish-clear color as they fell onto my horse's neck. He put his hand onto my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. Then he said two small words,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Even in my state of shock, I shifted the reins in my lifeless hands and turned my horse away from the scene, putting it behind me. I was ready to put it behind me, also in my mind.  
  
Wow. Nine chapters. Well, I suppose this will go on forever, or at least until I stop dreaming. . .not that that'll be any time soon. Wow, that was a long chapter. 


	10. Laughter

Not much to say except, Here's another!!!!  
  
I looked up, a smile immediately spreading across my chilled face. The first snow of Winter. Crystalline stars floated down from the heavens, cloaking us in a blurry white curtain. Broken shafts of hazy sunlight danced upon the snow casting an eerily beautiful golden tinge about. I danced on my toes, lost in an ecstasy that only moments like this can bring. I let my laughter ring out in the mountaintops not caring the least bit who heard. I shook out my hair letting it float down my shoulders, entwining it with snowflakes. Then a second laugh rang out behind me, causing me to turn on my toes. He was standing behind me, acting very much like I was. I shut my eyes, and let the snowflakes fall into my mouth as I laughed out my joy for all to hear.  
  
Wheeeeeee!!!!! Me liked this chapter ^_^!!!! Got nothing to say!!!! Except me have bad grammar!!!!! 


	11. Awaken

Just read all my reviews over again and I'm going to answer one question. This DOES have to do with LOTR, but it's a secret and I'm not telling you. But then again, if you didn't like this story like thing why would you be reading this chapter? And then considering that, why did I even say all that stuff if everyone here likes this story and respects the fact that I don't want to tell you what this has to do with LOTR? *sigh* I'm a lunatic. Onto the story, by the way this will be a short one.  
  
I woke up on the ground, the early morning sun casting a pinkish orange glow through the woods. I sighed softly and fought the urge to fall back asleep. The ground beneath me didn't feel hard, it felt almost like a bed. I looked up and didn't even squint my eyes at the sun. It was orange and hazy, smoke from a battle caused it to do that. It was peaceful here in an eerie way. Not a single drop of dew lay on my blanket, and it was warm. I turned over to see him huddled near me. I couldn't see his face, but his deep even breathing told me that he was asleep. Eventually the natural pulls of sleep forced me to return to my realm of dreaming.  
  
*Yawn* I'm really tired now. Goodnight mommy. 


	12. Anger

Geez, I fall asleep for half an hour and I get the first dream I've had in weeks. So now you get to read it.  
  
I sat clutching my knees to my chest. A dull anger ebbed through my veins, stronger by the minute. The anger, it swelled in my chest and throat, fiery, painful. I clutched a stone in my grasp squeezing it so hard my nails drew blood from my palm. I yelled and hurled my rock into the night. Anyone who could've heard me would've sworn that it was a scream of physical pain, but it wasn't. Mental torture, driving me closer to the edge every minute engulfed my brain. An intense anger filled with hate for the world. I clenched my jaw shut, my muscles turned to rock beneath my skin. I heard footsteps behind me, as if someone was running to me. Although my eyes were squeezed shut I knew it was him. I fought myself, trying to contain my anger. He held onto my shoulders, trying to hold me still. Yet the anger drove me closer to the edge every second.  
  
No, I am not crazy. 


	13. Alone

New dream. See, I said I'd keep this one updated. It just took me a while. Oh well, almost no one read my other dream story. . .well, or they read it and didn't review. Sorry, I'm rambling.  
  
I sat alone in the woods. The moonlight sifted through the trees, swirling silvery on the ground. The night air was cool and peaceful, I felt like I was in a trance. I never even knew that I'd slipped off into sleep. I dreamed that I was in a swirling mist, I called for someone. . .so I wouldn't be alone. No one answered. . . I opened my eyes and found myself staring into his face. Had I called out in my sleep? I was wrong, someone had answered. I pulled him into an embrace, my cheek resting on his. Someone had found me, I had found someone. I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Hmm, dreaming in a dream. That was certainly an odd thing to experience. 


	14. The Warmth Of Life

Dreams are good. Very good. . .  
  
I lay on the ground. I had no power over anything in my body, save a few thoughts. The darkness loomed over me, pressing, filling me with pain. There are no words know that can express the feeling. The hood of my cloak blew against my cheek, pushed by an unknown wind. My soft pained breaths rang in my ears. Then I saw him, running to me, falling to his knees beside me. He gently laid his hands upon the spot where my neck and chest meet. I could feel my pulse, soft and cold. I watched his eyes, filled with a plea for strength to come fight the darkness, as a rare tear cut a path down his cheek. Then, I felt it. His hands had a warmth, the warmth of life. And a warmth grew in me. The weight of the darkness, the evil that bound me, began to subside to the warmth of life.  
  
Yes. . . I told you I'd keep going. . . And I did 


End file.
